Love Struck
by England-sama
Summary: series of kurofai short stories. Chapter 12: Fai frowned, tilting his head to the side. “I thought it was a good ending…” He mumbled, with a pout. “That’s because you’re an idiot. That was a very horrible way to end that…” Warning: mentions of Mpreg.
1. Valentines Day

Love Struck.

Valentines Day.

That stupid holiday that basically forced you to give and receive sweets. Not to metion stare at all the pink and red hearts, that were so bright you wanted to gouge your eyes out. And that was exactly what Kurogane wanted to do at this very moment.

He was in the card section of Walgreens, and was having to squint to look at some of them just to read it! And the fact that the majority of them had pounds of glitter on them wasn't helping.

Valentines Day just really wasn't his thing, it was more suited for Yuui, or Fai for that matter.

Speaking for the twin spawns from hell, they were the reason why he was here in the first place. Fai had kicked him out earlier, claiming that if he didn't come back with something for Yuui, than he might as well not come back at all. The blond of course had said all of this with such a charming smile, that one might have thought he was simply commenting on the weather.

It was true that Walgreens wasn't the most romanic place to be picking a Valentines Day gift at, but if Kurogane knew Yuui like he thought he did, then the blond wouldn't matter where it had come from. And it wasn't as if Kurogane hadn't tried any of the other stores, but he couldn't find something that would fit just right with his blond. He felt his heart bounding in his chest at that thought, and he couldn't help scowling when he felt his cheeks heat up. They had been going out for about six months and he still couldn't get used to claiming the blond as his.

Kurogane sighed, face still burning, and decided that he might have better luck with the stuffed animals. He turned his eyes away from the sickingly bright cards, which weren't at all put out by his refusal to buy one of them. He walked down the lane, and turned the corner only to have his eyes again molested by the bright colors, but this time in their darker tones. He could feel a headache coming on, but years in the military, where you had people screaming at you all day long, had taught him how to ignore them.

He walked down the row slowly trying to find the right on. Kurogane knew that Yuui wouldn't want a bear, as he had once told him that he thought getting a bear on Valentines Day was overrated. And apparently roses and chocolate were too, although Kurogane knew Yuui wouldn't mind the chocolate. But this was their first Valentines Day, and Kuro didn't want it to seem overrated... so maybe he should just get some skittles instead along with some Watsonia, (Yuui's favorite flowers), and any animal that wasn't a bear....

That was seeming rather difficult though, as every animal on the shelf was a stupid bear... he sighed, when I came to the end of the row, today just wasn't my day it seemed. And was sure to get ever worse if he didn't manage to get Yuui something, as he wouldn't be allowed back into the house by his protective older brother. It was then that he remembered that the house was his, and he had every right to be in there and could rightfully kick Fai out. But then Yuui would be mad at him, and there would be no sex until Fai was back into the house.... damn...

He glance at the bear beside him, glaring at it. It was an annoyingly neon pink color covered in red hearts, with big wide black eyes. He sighed, figuring that he could just buy the stupid thing and get this all over with. He reached over and grabbed it, taking it off of the shelf. He did his best to not look at it, and focused his gaze on where the thing had been only seconds before.

He furrowed his eyes, when he saw something black sitting there. It was a stuffed dog, with a black back, and light brown coated its underbelly, spreading onto its muzzle, and a few spots on its legs. The dog, a rottweiler, had red eyes that stared at him with seemingly bored eyes.

i_Kuro-puppy!/_i Yuui's voice entered his head, and at that moment Kurogane knew that was what he was going to get him. Yuui was going to love it, and he would no doubt pay for this later, (with Yuui teasing him about being a romantic, or how much he looked like the dog), but it was the perfect gift.

He grumbled something under his breath, grabbed the dog, placing the horrifying bear back, and went to the counter to check out.

He of course grabbed a bag of skittles, before he had to pay.

Now he was off to the flower shop to grab a bouquet of Watsonia. All for his one and only.

**Okay! this only took me about an hour and thirty minutes or so. I had fun with it! I love writing about Kurogane! And I'm not a big fan of Valentines Day so, I'm guessing that It'll show... I did this because I told someone on DA that I would! hope you like it! **

**Now review!!!**


	2. Christmas Spirit

**This was something I did for christmas last year of 08, but am just now putting it up on here... it was posted on Deviant Art though..... this is the first time I've ever done Syaoran and Sakura, but its a kurofai fic!**

Love Struck

Christmas spirit

With a soft moan Sakura stirred in her bed. Sitting up, the princess from the country of Clow rubbed her tired eyes. Syaoran, it seemed, was in too deep of a sleep to notice that his princess had awoken.

'I am thirsty,' the tired princess thought, as she pushed the blankets off of her warm body. Shivering as the cold air touched her, she grabbed a thin blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Standing up she walked towards the door as quietly as she could. As soon as the sun came up in the morning it would be Christmas, and she didn't want want to wake Syaoran.

As quietly as she could she opened the door and walked down the stairs. She paused as she heard hushed voices coming from the living room.

"Oh, come on, _____" Sakura didn't catch the name. "Its just a little kiss. A peck on the lips! You won't even know that it happened."

"Mage, I am not kissing you!" A voice growled.

"But ____-Santa!! Ive been a naughty boy and need to be punished!!"

Sakura gasped quietly as she recognized the first voice to be Fai's. But she couldn't recognize the second voice... She creped quietly down the stairs, and poked her head around the corner, so she could see who else was in the room with Fai.

Another gasp escaped her lips. A tall, thin, man stood in front of the blond, dressing in all red, except for the hem and the collar of the jacket, which was fluffy white cotton. Mistletoe was hanging above the two of them

"Come on, ____-Santa. You'd be lying if you said you didn't want to kiss me." Fai whispered, and again Sakura couldn't make out the mans name. She watched as Fai stepped closer to the other man, and ran a hand over his chest.

"Santa?" she whispered confused, before she remembered who 'Santa' was in this world. She had put it off as a superstition, but it looks like Santa-san was real...

"You're lucky, I don't want to be a liar like you, else this would never happen." She heard Santa growl out. And before she knew it, Santa and Fai were kissing. A deep blush spread across her face, when she saw Fai lift up Santa's shirt. She rushed back up the stairs as quiet and as fast as she could.

She shut the door to her room, and leaned up against it, face still burning.

"Sakura-hime, are you alright?" she heard Syaoran ask timidly.

"Y-yeah...." She panted out.

"What happened?" His voice sounded slightly panicked.

"I j-just saw Santa-san and Fai-san.... kissing...." She felt her face heat up again, and she knew that Syaoran's face was as red as hers if not redder.

"W-what?!" He gasped.

Sakura pondered something. "But the people of this town said that Santa-san was fat, with white skin, and white hair... but this one was skinny, with kinda tan-ish skin, and his hair was black, it looked kinda like...." Sudden realization hit her and her face was so hot it felt like it was on fire.

"L-like?" Syaoran stuttered, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Kurogane-san." the princess whispered out.

The next morning when the kids came down the next morning, they refused to look Kurogane and Fai in the eyes.

**Now Review~! hope you liked it.... happy very belated Christmas!**


	3. Frog Prince

**Someone on DeviantArt wanted a Frog Prince KuroFai, and I had fun with it so I'm not complaining one bit! And no one has done this before… well they have but it was a SakuraxSyaoran one, so as for KuroFai it has never been done (on here anyway…)**

Love Struck

Frog Prince

There was once a king, in a kingdom called Valeria, who had two lovely kids. The oldest was named Chii, and she was beautiful, and had many suitors. But she was rivaled in both by her younger brother, Fai. He had hair like spun gold, eyes as blue as the sky, skin whiter than ivory, and a smile that could rival an angels. Everyone who gazed upon him was spell bound by his beauty.

He had many suitors, much more than his sister. But he was young, only 8, and could not wed, as the suitors were much too old for the kings liking. 'If only there were someone his age he could fall in love with…' the king thought looking at all the suitors, ranging in ages 18 to 46.

The king had no problem with his son marring someone not of royal blood, as it would be Chii who took the thrown when he passed, and would let his son roam around the town and its surrounding countryside. Well if he got back at a reasonable time, and if he bought his protector, the white Mokona, with him…

The young Prince Fai had a fascination with blue colored objects. And his favorite thing to play with was his blue colored ball. The ball was transparent, and sparkled so prettily in the sun, that it was an instant favorite of his when Chii had presented it to him.

He would always go a small pond with Mokona and toss the ball around with her. But today Mokona was asleep on the grass, and Fai was left to toss the ball on his own. He tossed the ball into the air, and catches it skillfully with one hand.

'I wonder how high I can throw it…' he thought, and threw the ball into the air as hand as he could. It came sailing back down, and he went to grab it, but it bounced out of his fingertips, and rolled off towards the pond. He watched with a sinking heart as the ball fell into the pond. He rushed over to the edge, and gasped when he saw that the pond was so deep he couldn't even see the bottom, let alone the ball.

He could feel tear well up in his eyes, and he took in a shuttering breath. He had loved that ball, and now it was forever gone. The tears released and he began sobbing, for his loss.

"Oi! Why the hell are you crying?" A voice called out. Fai gasped and looked around him for the source of the voice, yet no one was out except for a grumpy looking frog that sat on a lily pad in the middle of the pond. And it just couldn't have been the frog, they don't speak!

"Hey are you going to answer me or not?" Fai gasped yet again. He had been looking at the frog, and it had just spoke! Maybe Chii was wrong… Maybe the really could speak.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Frog," Fai called out, voice chocked for crying. The frog's voice had been deep, so it couldn't be female. "And I-"

"Who are you calling Mr. Frog?! My name is Kurogane! Now I don't really care why you were crying, just shut up and let me get some sleep." The frog roared, startling the poor prince.

"B-but my ball!" He sobbed, tears starting to fall again. The fact that he had just been yelled at wasn't helping him. He brought his hand up and tried to stop the tears from falling, but it didn't work, they only seemed to pour out faster.

Kurogane glared at the boy from his lily pad. He let out an irritated sigh, and called out. "Hey, if I get your stupid ball will you go away?" The boy nodded, still trying to wipe his tears away.

Kurogane hopped off of his pad, and dove into the water.

Fai finally managed to stop crying long enough to, look back up at the frog, and blinked when he saw that it was no longer there. He looked all around him, in search of the frog, but couldn't find him. He soon gave up and looked at the spot where his ball and fell into the pond at.

Kurogane resurfaced with the ball. Fai gasped happily, and scooped the little frog, along with the ball, up in a hug. "Thank you so much Kuro-croak!" He sang out.

Kurogane felt one of his eyes twitch. "My name is Kuroga- Hey what they hell are you doing?!" He yelled when the boy started to run off… with Kurogane still in his arms. Kurogane struggled with all of his might, but he couldn't get out of the boys grip.

"Damn you let me go!!" he roared. The scenery was rushing by much too fast for his liking, and he could hear something running after them. He was getting dizzy, as his eyes weren't able to focus on anything. And suddenly it all stopped, and he slumped into the kids grasp, felling a little sick.

Fai looked down and Kurogane in his arms. "Are you okay, Kuro-jump?" he asked uncertainly. He didn't want his newly found friend to be sick because of him. He had run all the way back to the castle, which wasn't that far from the pond, and was now standing in the middle of one of the long hallways.

The frog made a moaning noise in the back of its throat, and looked up at him with its read eyes. "Where…" He panted, still not over his current sickness. "Are we?"

Fai smiled cheerfully down at him. "We're at my house!"

Kurogane blinked and looked around him, and immediately knew that he was in a castle. "Hey why the hell did you bring me here?!" he picked up his struggling again. But Fai only tightened his grib.

"Please don't leave me!" He whined. "I don't have any friends besides Mokona, and she's always sleeping… Will you play with me today? I'll bring you back to the pond tomorrow I promise!"

Kurogane sighed again, and if he had hair, he would have ran one of his hands through it….and if he had a pair of hand too… "Fine… But you ARE taking me back tomorrow!" He gripped, falling limp in the blond's hands yet again.

Fai smiled the biggest smile that Kurogane had seen today, and hugged him again. Kurogane huffed when his lungs released all their air from the force of the hug. "Stop…With…The…Hugging!!" he wheezed out.

Fai blushed when he realized he had been squishing his friend. He mumbled an apology and made his way to his room, to play with his new found friend.

---------------------------------------

A few hours later

Fai was sitting in his room, reading a book of fairytales out loud, to a sleeping Kurogane.

"The Princess kissed the frog on the head, and he turned into a handsome prince. The Princess fell in love and they were both soon married. Isn't that romantic?" Fai asked, looking over at Kurogane. He gave a light smile, when he saw that the frog had fallen asleep on him. He thought back on the story. 'Hmm…. I wonder…'

He leaned forward, hooking his hair behind his ear, so it wouldn't get in his way, and kissed Kurogane softly on his small head. He pulled back to see if anything happened.

Kurogane stirred slightly, and just as he opened his eyes, a flash of light appeared. When the light died down, a boy was sitting in the place where the frog had been. Fai took the appearance of the boy in, and he had to say that Kurogane was rather cute. With black spiky hair, red eyes clouded with sleep, and tan skin. Fai blinked, noticing that the boy was naked, but not thinking much of it as he flung his arms around the boy's neck.

"I knew it!" He cried out.

Kurogane, who had still been trying to wake up when he was tackled by someone, "What the-" He muttered, before he was knocked on to his back by the force of the tackle. He blinked up when he saw that it was Fai who had tackled him. _Why had he not been smashed to a pancake? And why did Fai not seem as big as he had before he went to sleep?_ He lifted one of his arms, and stared in amazement when it was a human arm.

He was distracted from his happiness at no longer being a frog, by Fai nuzzling his chest. "Hey!" He shouted, and in one quick moment, he had Fai pinned to the floor. "Who said you could do that?!"

Fai grinned up at him, not at all put out, in fact he rather seemed to like the new position. "Kuro-frog is now a Kuro-man! And a naked man at that!"

Fais words sunk in, causing Kurogane to blush, get off of Fai, grab the nearest pillow, and cover himself up with it. "S-shut up!"

Fai sat up, and grinned at Kurogane. "You're cute!" He leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. He pulled away from the shell-shocked boy, and said: "I'll go get you some clothes Kuro-modest."

"…Damn names…. Stop…." Kurogane grated out, still in shock.

Fai smiled, running off towards his closet.

If Kuro-myu was still in shock when he came back he could always dump a glass of cold water on him!

**-Blinks- wow…. I did not expect the ending to turn out that way but whatever!**

**Fai isn't really OOC seeing as he's 8 ('cept a bit at the end maybe)! So don't bug me about that in this chapter, please? Okay… I think Kuroganes a bit OOC… but he is a frog…. –shrugs-**

**How old do you think Kurogane is in this? You wont get an story or anything, but I'm just curious about how old you people think Kurogane is….**


	4. Bother

**This is something I did a long while back, and Fai is really out of character and I am really sorry for that, but I still really like it! and I hope you guys do too!**

Love Struck

Bother

**A Kurofai songfic**

Fai liked to sing, Kurogane found this out the hard way. Not that the blond idiots was terrible or anything, but most of the time (well all the time really) the mage didn't know the lyrics and so would make up his own. Sometime the lyrics were happy, and then would change to silly or flirty. How the bastard had managed flirty, was something Kuro would never hope to know.

The device (the radio or whatever it was called…) sat by the TV, on its own little pedestal. Fai lies on his back on the floor, Sakura asleep beside him. She had conked out after drinking some sake. Syaoran was not too far off, talking to Mokona, too far away for Kurogane to hear their conversation. Kuro lounged lazily on the couch, hand behind his head starting at the ceiling.

The music was loud filling up the room, but the mage had stopped singing for a moment. Kurogane looked over at him from the corner of his eyes. The blond had turned his head to face the radio, with an unbearably sad look in his blue eyes. It was then that Kuro noticed the sad sound of a guitar being strummed lightly. When the lyrics picked up, Fai sung in perfect unison with the words.

_Wish I was too dead to cry  
My self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator  
Masochists to which I cater  
You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

Kurogane watched as Fai closed his eyes, and felt a stabbing pain come from his chest. It angered him, the lyrics, and that Fai was singing it like it was something that he had felt all along. Kuro noticed that Syaoran and Mokona had stopped talking to listen to the blond singing. He vaguely heard Mokona whispers a sad: "Fai."

_Wish I was too dead to care  
If indeed I cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest  
So you fed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason;  
my flaws are open season  
For this, I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying_

Fai smirked at this part, and Kuro felt the rage surge through him again, and he felt like punching that stupid idiot. But Kurogane was glad, the anger pushed most of this aside, but he was glad that the mage had finally dropped his mask. Even if it had only happened because the mage had probably thought they were asleep or something. Even then it was off and Kurogane was glad.

_You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

Kurogane could see thin lines of tears running down the mages' cheeks, and wondered what he was thinking. If the song had affected him that much, then it must have been something about his past. He had never seen Fai cry before, and it affected him more than he had thought it ever would. He felt an uncontrollable urge to go comfort the man, and it was an urge that he had never had before. He had seen Tomoyo cry countless times, and it had always been awkward. He always ended up leaving the room to let Souma or Amaterasu handle it. But Fai always had a way of affecting him differently than anyone else had been able to.

_Wish I'd died instead of lived  
A zombie hides my face  
Shell forgotten  
with its memories  
Diaries left  
with cryptic entries_

Now the sadness was potent in the air. He looked and saw Mokona crying. He never would have guessed the manjuu bun rabbit thing could cry, as animals from his world didn't have the capacity. He noticed movement from beside Fai and looked to see Sakura open her eyes. He didn't know when she had started crying as well, and didn't think she should have to hear such sadness coming from a man who had convinced her he was happy all the time. But Kurogane figured that it was good for the both of them. Sakura was going to have to learn the truth sooner or later, and Fai was at least getting something off of his chest.

_And you don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

Kurogane had never heard someone sing with such emotion in their voice before. He wished the idiot would stop already, and fortunately it was nearing the end of the song. He watched as Sakura put a hand on Fais shoulder, and he kept it there, as if he didn't know it was there in the first place. Syaoran moved over to Sakura and engulfed her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and continued to cry softly. Mokona perched on Syaorans' shoulder, patting Sakura's hair in a comforting fashion. Tears continued to roll out of the corner of Fais eyes, and with a half hearted sigh, Kurogane sat up and crouched down beside the mage.

_You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on:  
I'll never live down my deceit _

When the last line was sung, Fai finally opened his eyes. Kurogane sat beside him, his hand stroking his head lightly. Fai blinked surprised turned his head slightly to look Kuro in his eyes. Kuro knew that his own eyes held concern and some other emotion he couldn't yet place.

"Ku…ro..?" Fai asked with concern. Fai could see the sadness in the red eyed mans eyes, and couldn't figure out why it was there. He heard a sniffing sound coming from beside him. Looking over he saw Sakura crying into Syaorans chest. He turned his gaze back to Kurogane with a bewildered look.

"Kuro-puu did something happen?" he asked warily. He heard Kurogane sigh, and before he knew what had happened, he was in the stronger mans embrace. Fai struggled slightly, shocked by the usually gruff mans actions, before settling into the warm body before him. He felt a comfort that he hadn't felt in several years. He had never realized how much he had missed that warmth.

"No, nothing happened, just you being an idiot as usual." Kurogane replied, hugging Fai closer to him.

**Okay… I know Fai would never do this but I had fun with this and I got bored… I did this forever ago though….**

**the song is bother by stone sour.**

**this song fits Fai so well, I couldn't pass up the offer!! first ever songfic hope you like!! I don't like how the ending turned out.....**


	5. The Brothers Flowright pt1

**Okay about this. This is for **_Fai'swingedchronicles _**hope you like it! She wanted something dealing with the past and the supernatural. This will be split up into either 4 or 5 chapters depending on how I decide to go with this… I tried to write this different… so if it sounds funny I'm sorry I'm not really sure how this is going to end but it WILL end! I promise and **_Fai'swingedchronicles _**has every right to slap me if I don't. Okay well hope you enjoy this! ….and they're more than a bit OOC in the first chapter, it'll get better when Kuro-chi get here**

_Love Struck_

_A KuroFaiYuui story _

_The Brothers Flowright_

It was in the early afternoon when the rain had started. It had come suddenly, the dark billowy clouds pouring down rain on the village and countryside below. Two figures sat on horseback on top of a hill, looking at the village below, from the road. Behind the village was a dense forest, and there in lie the reason the two were there.

The shorter of the two sighed and turned towards his companion. "Are you sure this is the place, Yuui?" He asked in his light British accent. Glancing back at the run down village He said: "It seems pretty shabby for something Ashura to be interested in...." He shifted lightly on his horse's saddle, trying to find a more comfortable position. They had been riding for two days, stopping only to eat and sleep.

Yuui reached under the folds of his cloak, the only thing that was stopping him from getting completely soaked, and pulled out a map. He leaned his body over it, making sure not to get the parchment wet. He studied the map closely, through one eye; the left covered in a thick black patch. He folded the map up again and turned to his younger brother. "Yes, according to the map, this is it! I guess ever since the kidnappings started, that the people have vacated....."

"Yeah, that makes sense.... Let's go, we should be able to find shelter in one of those buildings." Fai said, urging his horse on with a gentle kick to its side. The horses' hooves clabbered on the stone road, even in the heavy rain.

The village was like most in this country, with large stone walls surrounding it on all sides, bricks unevenly in placed, with an iron gate blocking the entrance. Vines grew thickly in places on the wall, but there was none on the gateway.

Fai pulled his horses reins till the animal stopped and jumped onto the ground. He approached the gate, and his brother got off of his horse too. Fai peered in through the iron bars, looking to see if there was anyone else left in the village. Yuui stood beside him, and took off his hood, now that he was no longer under the assault of the rain.

He had long blond hair, which was tied back in a low ponytail. His remaining eye was a startling cobalt colour, and his patch covered the majority of the left side of his face, and the way his flaxen bangs fell into his face, made the patch very flattering on his delicate features.

Yuui shook his head, and some of the drops of water that had managed to get under his hood flew off.

Fai turned to him, "There are chains around the middle." He said, pointing to the chains, which were held together by a padlock. "Maybe we should find another way in?"

Yuui shock his head. "We don't need to." He turned towards the gate again and called out. "It's alright, kind Sir. We are not here to harm you, we wish to help."

Silence hung in the air, before a man wrapped in a cloak stepped out from behind the wall. He held a gun in his hands, pointing it at Fai. "Who are you?" The man spat, in an unidentifiable accent that only just covered up the fear and surprise in his voice. "And what do you want with us?"

Fai smiled, and reached up slowly, so as to not spook the man into firing, and lowered his hood. He had the same exact features as his brother, but he did not have a patch, and his eyes were cerulean instead of cobalt coloured. His hair was blond as well, but not as long, and didn't even reaching his shoulder yet. His resemblance to Yuui was to be expected, as they were twins.

"We are the Flowright brothers, I am Fai, and he is Yuui. We have heard that some of your towns' children have been kidnapped. We are here to help you find them."

"We've already been 'helped' by the Grimm Brothers! And what a job they did! The bastards conned us, and even more of our children went missing. We don't need help!" The man snapped out bitterly.

"Sir, I assure you we do not want your money." Yuui said, "All we ask for is shelter from the rain and some food. And if we don't find your children in three days, we shall leave. Without taking so much as a penny from your people."

The man hesitated, he had to think of the good of his people and their children, but he felt like he could trust what these men were saying. It was something in their smiles, although the one with the patch's looked a little less sincere than that of the younger ones …. He made his decision with a quick nod of his head, and motioned at one of men standing behind the wall. "Let them in!"

The other man looked surprised, but quickly ran over to the lock. He jiggles with the keys, before he managed to find the right one and unhooked the chains from around the gate.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality," Fai said. He took a short bow, before he walked over to his and Yuui's mounts, and seized their reins. He led them through the gate to where Yuui was talking with the man who had spoken to them through the gateway.

"Fai, this man is Sorata and we shall be staying with him for the next couple of nights." Yuui explained.

Fai smiled kindly, ignoring Soel, which was his horse, as she nuzzled his back, wanting to get out of the rain.

Soel was a beautiful white mare with a light grey tail and mane. Yuuis' horse was Larg, who as a black stallion with a matching mane and tail.

"Would you kindly gather up all of the villagers, either in the square or in the church? We need to gather up some information before we start our search, and it's easier to get things of the sort with everyone in one place." Fai asked, enthralled by the small village.

He had always loved places like this, even when it was raining and the ground was nothing but mud, with bits of stone underneath. There was just something so enchanting by it, and it was even harder to explain. He thinks that it might be the connection these people have with each other. They had all grown up together, knew everyone in the community, and it was always harder to hide secrets from them.

Except that the Flowright brothers were experts at lying and hiding secrets. That's why the larger towns were easier for them to be in than the smaller ones.

Sorata nodded, and turned towards a serious looking teen ager "Syaoran, take their horses to the stables, and have them well taken care of." Syaoran nodded, and grabbed the reins that Fai handed over to him. He walked off with them, and Sorata turned towards them. "I'll show you to where you will stay. Well hold the meeting after we dine."

Soratas' house was nothing special, though it was a spot bit bigger than of those around it. He seemed to be a pretty significant person, if not even the mayor himself. His house was made out of stone, just like the ones in the wall that protected the town, but the other houses were made out of this substance too.

The brothers were sitting in one of the spare rooms in Soratas residence. It was in fact the attic that just so happened to have two spare beds in it. Fai was sitting down on one of the beds, taking in the room with a small smile.

Yuui was looking out the window, getting a good look at the forest over the top of the other houses. There didn't seem to be any type of aura coming from the woods, but there definably was something in there, but Yuui couldn't tell what it was. It was something unfamiliar, that they hadn't come across before, in fact there was two things.

The brothers were special. Yuui could fell the presences of animals, humans, and even the existence of the supernatural. While Fai could tell if someone meant them any harm, or other kinds of misfortune. Fai's ability was natural, whereas Yuuis ability was inherited.

"Hey, Yuui, do you need to feed before we go back down stairs? You're looking a bit pale… well more than normal anyway…." Fai asked, not even looking at him brother, but at the patterns that adorned the quilt. He didn't feel comfortable talking about feeding, though a little less than Yuui did.

Yuui hated even the mere thought of it…which is why he always let out a small sigh, whenever Fai mentioned it. It always made him feel like he was stealing something from his brother. But he guessed that it would be best to start feeding more regularly, especially in this town.

"Okay, but only a little…." Yuui mumbled.

Fai smiled at him, even though it made him uncomfortable, he was happy that his brother was coming to terms with what he was. Yuui walked over to him, sitting down beside him on the bed. Fai looked up at him still smiling. Yuuis cerulean eye had change to a golden yellow, the pupil turning into thin slits.

Yuui gently grabbed Fai chin, and tilted his head slightly to the side. His breath came in short puffs, as he panted. The smell was already driving him insane, and he knew that he had gone too long without feeding that he couldn't pull away now that he had gotten a hold of the scent of Fai's blood. His canine teeth lengthened into fangs, and he bit into his brothers' neck. Fai gasped, his small cry coated with pain and slight pleasure. Blood shot down his throat instantly causing Yuui to moan and wrap his arms around Fai, in an almost possessive manner.

It hadn't been his choice on becoming a vampire, it had been Fais. Yuui had been on the brink of dying. It was when he had lost his eye and he would have surely died if Subaru and Kamui hadn't have found them. They had been the ones to change him, and make it to where he could only drink from Fai. Yuui had never once in his life wanted to die, and living as half a human was better than not living at all. He wasn't sure what Fai would do without him….

He pulled away, after a few seconds. He wasn't full but it would hold him over for a day or two, at least enough for them to be out of the village. Fai took a deep breath to steady himself, as Yuui licked the wound on his neck, which healed instantly.

Yuui pulled away and looked at Fai, concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked, quickly wiping the blood from around his mouth

with a quick swip of his hand. His eyes changed back to their original color, and the pupil was no longer slited.

Fai gave a quick nod, and smiled, leaning up and giving Yuui a light peck on the lips. "Yeah I'm okay. I just-" The rest of his sentence was interupted by a loud knock at the door.

Both brothers head turned towards it, and they answered in unison. "Come in,"

The knob twisted and Sorata entered the room. "I hope I'm not interputing anything." He said hesitantly, as Yuuis arms were still wrapped tightly around Fais waist, who was practically sitting in his lap.

They broke apart quickly, Yuui turning towards the window, and Fai smiled at Sorata. A light blush dusted both of the brothers cheeks, but they ignored it. "No you weren't interupting. Was there something you needed?"

"My wife has finished with the cooking, if you would like to dine with us. I have let the rest of the town know that they are to meet at the church, in an hours time. Will that be enough time for you?"

Fai grinned, there was somethign about the way this man spoke that he liked. "Yes, we will be ready by then. And we would love to dine with you. But I'm afraid Yuui is suffering from a stomach ache and we're not sure if he can handle food at the moment. He gets these all the time so he should be fit to eat by dinner time."

Sorata nodded, and walked out of the room. Fai motioned to Yuui, and they followed Sorata out of the room.

****

ugh! this took forever! and it loooong! though not as long as I was originally planing to make it. anyway hope you liked it, if you did please review. I know Kuro-chi didn't show up in this chapter but he will show up in the next I promise!


	6. The Brothers Flowright pt2

**Okay just letting you people know, that I've gotten used to writing in first person, and this is in third. If I switch to first in this I am really sorry. This is for **_Fai'swingedchronicles. __**Hope you like this second chapter!**_

Love Struck

A KuroFaiYuui story

The Brothers Flowright

The entire town was huddled into the small church. The remaining children were sitting on the floor, letting the older citizens sit in the small pews. Yuui stood behind the podium, writing down observations as the people spoke. Fai was standing next to him, and was the one asking the majority of the questions, although Yuui would occasionally inquire about something that caught his interest.

The rain hadn't stopped, but it had let up a bit. It trickled down the window panes, fogging them up, making it hard to distinguish the scenery behind the glass. The cold had seeped through even with so many bodies packed into one place.

"How long ago was it that your children started vanishing?" Fai asked, leaning over a bit to look at the notes that Yuui had written. He grimace lightly at his brother illegible handwriting, he turned away from it and smiled at the citizens of the town.

"It all started during the night of the previous full moon." A woman said. She stood up, her long light brown hair framing her round face. "My little girl was taking a walk in the forest, before sunset. We had been searching for her all day, my little Mokona had a habit of running off, but she had never strayed towards the forest before." Her eyes filled up with tears, and she covered her face with her hands.

Her husband stood up and wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his chest as she cried. "We found her cloak hanging in the trees, the next morning." He continued for his wife, but it looked like he was about to start crying at anytime too. "Please, give us back our daughter! We'll give you anything you want if you would just find her for us."

Fai smiled sadly at the two of them. "We're not here for money, or any type of reward. But we will try our hardest to make sure everyone of your children comes back safe." The man nodded his thanks and sat down, whispering soothing words to his wife.

"Has every disappearance happened on a full moon?" Yuui asked looking up from his notes, his face serious.

The town mumbled amongst itself before one man stood up. "No, my son was taken while we were exploring the woods together. We were searching for his sister, who had been missing for three days. I turned away from him once and he was gone. It was like he had disappeared into thin air."

"It's the forest!" Another man yelled, standing up and point an accusing finger out the window at it. "The forest is cursed! Even mistress Yuuko says so."

"That witch says a lot of things!" Another one snapped, standing up as well. "Everyone in this town is superstitious! And our culprit wants us to think that it's a bunch of ghosts or demons who are taking out children!"

There was a roar of voices as everyone began talking loudly to one another. Fai glanced nervously around him. He was never comfortable around fights and always tried to avoid them. He glanced over at Yuui, who shook his head and rolled his eyes at the crowd, before he turned his gaze to his brother. He could see the discomfort in his blue eyes. Yuui smiled lightly, and placed a comforting hand on Fai back.

Sorata stood up suddenly, with a fire in his eyes. "Be quiet!" He yelled, and the church quieted. "How is arguing amongst ourselves going to find our children?" He pointed out. He sighed and turned back towards the brothers. "I apologize for these idiots. They've been put under a lot of stress these past couple of weeks."

Yuui nodded. "I understand. Now you sir," He said, looking at the second man that had stood up. "You think someione/i is stealing your children?" He asked. The man's opinions hadn't matched that of the others, which was strange in a small town like this.

The man nodded. "That's right!" He boasted. "And every second we waste spreading superstitions about ghosts and curses, is ever moment that we could be out there searching for our children."

Fai frowned, and asked with a serious voice. "Is there anyone that you suspect?"

"There's only one person it could be! It's the hunter, the one that lives in the forest!" A murmur spread throughout the church again, but quieter that the last. "He's the only one who knows the woods so well!"

"He lives in the woods?" Both Fai and Yuui asked at the same time. Usually hunters stay inside of the village so they could sell the meat of the animals they captured. It was very unusual for them to actually live in the territory they hunted.

An elderly woman spoke this time. "He's lived in there ever since he was little. His parents built a house in the forest, but left the village when they finished building it. But they left him behind, and he's lived in that house ever since."

"Does he come into the village?" Yuui asked, scribbling down something, and then looked up at the woman.

"No," the woman responded, shaking her head. "No one has ever seen him since his parents left the village. And that was at least 20 years ago."

"Does he still live in the forest?" Yuui asked, rereading over his notes.

"Yes," a man said. "Every week we send someone to the edge of the forest, where he puts out a sack of meat in the trees for us, so that the animals can't reach it."

Fai nodded his head. "Alright, this should be enough information for now." He said smiling politely. "We're sorry for taking up your time, but we appreciate all the information you have given us."

The crowd stood and made their way out of the small building. Yuui turned towards Fai and whispered into his ear. "There is no presence of a human in the woods."

Fai's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Then where is this hunter they're talking about?" He asked.

Yuui shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I think we need to check out the forest."

---------------------------------

The brothers saddled their horses, and climbed onto them. The boy Syaoran, who seemed to be the village groomer, had helped them. "Are you going to the forest?" He asked as he tightened the strap around Soel belly. Larg snorted and shook his head impatiently, he was eager to get moving again, after being cooped up in the stables for several hours.

The rain had stopped long before they had dismissed the church, but the ground was muddy and still wet.

Fai smiled down at Syaoran. "Yes, we're going to go find this hunter the rest of the village was talking about."

"You're not going to hurt him are you?" A small voice asked. Fai, Yuui, and Syaoran turned their heads to see a small girl looking at them from the side of the barn. She had brown hair that had a slight pinkish tint to it, with large jade eyes. She looked around Syaorans age, maybe a few years younger.

"Sakura!" Syaoran gasped. "What are you doing? Touya's going to be mad if he finds out that you've ran off again!" He said eyes filled with concern.

She pouted, strolling over to him. "Touya is just a big bully! And I wanted to see you Syaoran!"

Syaoran blushed, giving away what Fai had seen all along. Sakura looked up at the brothers, and repeated her question.

Fai shook his head. "We just want to ask him some questions."

She smiled up at him, before she grabbed Syaorans arm and dragged him off. Yuui chuckled, and rolled his eyes. "Young love." He said.

"They looked so cute together!" Fai said with a grin, and kicked Soels sides, to get her going. She stepped forward, and Larg followed immediately after her. They rode towards the gate that was at the back of the village, to where the pasture that separated the village from the forest. They reached the edge of the forest, before bother Soel and Larg stopped walking.

Fai leaned over and looked Soel in her purple eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked stroking her soft mane. He turned and looked over at Yuui, "It looks like they'll go no further…"

Yuui sighed. "There is something definably off about this forest… Oh well guess we're on foot now…" He said, swinging his right leg over Largs body and dismounted on the left. The brothers stood on the ground now, their feet sinking into the ground from the mud.

Fai grabbed Soels reins and turned her in the direction of the town. "Go on girl, head back to town and try to convince Syaoran that we're okay." He said with a smile. Soel started walking, she understood her master well. Larg turned and followed after her like he always did. Larg had been taught to follow Soel wherever she went, and that training had helped the brothers on more than one occasion. If the horses got separated they would immediately begin searching for the other.

Fai and Yuui glanced at each other before Yuui stepped forward and entered the forest. Fai followed after him, looking around. It was very dark, and almost no sunlight reached the bottom. The dense trees were packed tightly together, making it hard to maneuver. The front of the forest had been deceiving, and they would have had to eventually turn the horse back anyway.

Yuui concentrated on the presence that was closest to them. They had been walking for maybe thirty minutes, and it seemed to be following them… But it was too far behind for him to tell. He decided that it would be best to be prepared, and let his eyes change to their golden slits.

A vampires vision was amazing, and the heighten senses was just about the only thing Yuui liked about being a vampire. He could see at least two miles in front of him. While there had been little to no light before he had changed; now it was as if there were no trees blocking the light, and not even the dark grey clouds were there either.

He concentrated on the presence he had felt earlier, it had come closer to them, but not close enough for him to tell what it was. It was his vampire senses that had given him this ability, and he was rather thankful for it.

Fai followed after his brother, wondering if he had any idea where he was going. Fai could tell that he had changed into this vampire form because he was now effortlessly climbing over the stumps and dodging the branches with ease, while Fai was lagging behind somewhat. Try as he might he could only keep a pace or two behind his brother.

He wasn't having all that good of a time dodging the branches. He could make out the stumps in the ground but it was harder to tell where the thin braches were. He was sure he was bleeding from several of the scratches on his face, and he just hoped that his clothes weren't shreds.

Yuui froze suddenly in front of him. His body was ridged. Fai glanced at him in concern. "Are you-." He was cut off by Yuui holding up one of his hands, silently telling him to be quiet. Yuui moved forward a couple of paces, but Fai hung back.

The presence Yuui had been feeling was what had caused him to stop. It had been moving slowly behind him, but it had just broken out into a run. Yuui felt his heart pound in his chest, the presence was closer now, though not close enough to see them, and he could sense how powerful it was.

The presence was even closer now, and Yuui was getting frustrated, he should be able to tell what it was by now. Whatever it was moving very fast... It was getting closer, closer, and then it was gone. Yuui's eyes widened even more and he looked around him frantically. It had been very close when it had disappeared.

Suddenly something busted out of the trees, and launched itself at Fai. Fai let out a startled scream as something big and heavy pushed him to the ground.

"Fai!" A startled cry filled the air, but there was nothing he could do. He was too far away from his brother. Yuui knew that the thing could kill Fai in an instant.

**Hehe cliffhanger~!**


	7. The Brothers Flowright pt3

_Love Struck_

_A KuroFaiYuui story _

_The Brothers Flowright_

Fai let out a startled scream as something big and heavy pushed him to the ground. He struggled, trying to knock off whatever it was on him.

Yuui watched as his brother struggled with the beast. It was a giant wolf that was attacking Fai. It had dark ebony fur, and it was so large it would come up to Yuuis hip if they were put side by side.

Fai brought his arm back as much as he could, and punched the beast as hard as he could in its face. The wolf wasn't affected, and the blow only seemed to make it madder, it growled and snapped at the hand that had hit him. Fai yanked his hand away as fast as he could.

Fai's eyes met with the wolf's and he felt his heart beat even faster as he took in the red colour of its eyes, and he stopped fighting against it. The wolf stopped all its movements as well as it looked into Fais cerulean eyes. Fai could feel its warm breath on his neck, where the wolf had been aiming for the entire time.

Fai let his muscles fall limp, knowing that the wolf didn't mean any harm to him anymore. He smiled gently up at it, slightly embarrassed that he had been afraid of it. The wolf's nose twitched as he took in Fais scent.

Yuui snapped out of his stupor when he saw Fai's body fall limp, and the wolf's head lower. With a shout of rage he flung himself at the beast, managing to knock it off of his brothers' body. Both he and the wolf rolled on the ground from the amount of force Yuui had used.

Yuui jumped up from the ground with a curse; cursing himself for not being able to react in time. He knew Fai was still alive, but this wolf was going to pay for hurting his brother. His nails elongated and he tensed his body waiting for the beasts attack. The wolf climbed to its feet faster than Yuui had thought it would have been able to.

It turned towards him, teeth bared in a snarl. It hunched its body, getting ready to launch its self at the vampire.

"Stop!" Fai screamed, "Yuui don't hurt him!" He attached himself to one of Yuuis arms, and glance up into Yuuis eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?!" He snarled, never taking his eyes off of the wolfs form. "It was trying to hurt you!"

"Well we are trespassing…" Fai grumbled, glancing over at the wolf again. He turned back to his brother with a grin. "Isn't he adorable~!?" He chirped.

The wolf growled.

Yuui lowered in arms and glanced at his twin with a look that said, 'Are you serious?!' and sighed. "Fine I won't kill him. But listen here wolf," He said turning his attention to it with a heavy glare. "You touch him and I will kill you."

The wolf snorted and seemed to roll its eyes. Its shoulders tensed suddenly, causing Yuui to raise his arms again. It tossed its head from side to side, shoulders hunching in an unnatural way.

Yuui panicked when his vision suddenly turned all black, and he heard Fai gasp beside him. He blinked suddenly when the color came back to his eyes.

A man crouched in front of them, where the wolf had been before, his black ebony hair dancing in the light wind. He was slender with a muscular build, and his garnet eyes stared at them suspiciously. He wore a dark black shirt and matching pants.

"What are you doing in the forest?" he snapped. His voice was deep, coated heavily with suspicion.

Fai released his hold on his brothers' arm, and walked over to where the man was sitting. "Hello Mr. Wolf-man!" He chirped, causing both Yuui and the man growled. Yuui's growl was a warning to Fai not to get to close, and the man's from annoyance.

"My name's not 'Mr. Wolf-man', it Kurogane!" He grunted. Yuui saw something black flick behind him, but ignored it for the time being.

"Anyway, Mr. Kuro-wolf, we're looking for a hunter. You know him?" He asked crouching down next to Kurogane.

Kuroganes eyebrow twitched in aggravation, and he glared up at Fai. "I told you my names-" He was cut off by Fai, who had noticed the flicking black thing behind Kurogane back.

"You have a tail?!" Fai gasped, delighted, reaching trying to reach for it. Kurogane and Yuui acted instantly. Kurogane snapped at the arm, instinctively. Yuui sprang forward just in time to pull Fai away from the man. The back of his foot hit a tree root, causing both him and Fai to fall down.

Fai pouted, leaning his back against the font of Yuuis' chest. "But I wanted to touch it…" He mumbled.

Kurogane blinked in confusion. Usually when humans didn't like physical contact, well the ones he had seen anyway. He never did like being around humans all that much. But with the two of them, it almost seemed natural that they were in physical contact with each other. The one with the cloth over his eye had his legs sprawled out on either side of the longer looking ones.

They almost looked like lovers, even if there was a striking resemblance between the two of them. Kurogane had never seen anything like them before. The younger ones eyes were blue, while the one with the patch, they were a golden colour. They had the same hair color, which was a really pale gold colour, one that he had never seen before and didn't know the name of.

"Well anyway Mr. Kuro-chan," The younger one began, and Kurogane remembered his earlier irritation with him. "We're looking for a hunter; we need to ask him some questions."

Yuui wrapped his arms around Fais' waist, feeling very over protective. There was something about this guy that he didn't like. He couldn't place what it was, but the fact that he still couldn't feel Kuroganes presence, even though they were only three feet away, wasn't helping.

"Who are you? Or better yet i_what_/i are you?" Kurogane asked, staring suspiciously at Yuui. "And what business do you have with the hunter?" He snapped.

Fai grinned. "I'm Fai and this is my brother Yuui." He chirped, before his face turned serious. "We need to ask him about some of the children that have gone missing from the-"

Kurogane held up a hand to silence him. He tilted his head to one side, ears twitching as he listened to the sounds of the forest. His head snapped to the left, and he let out a low growl. "We need to leave, now!"

Yuuis eyes widened and both he stood up, dragging Fai up with him. There were now five presences coming towards them fast, ones that had appeared out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Fai asked glancing worriedly between the two of them. He could feel the surprise, fear, and panic coming off of his brother, and the anger seeping off of Kurogane.

Kurogane climbed to his feet, and had to grab onto the tree in order to stay upright. "Shit," he grumbled. He glanced over to Yuui, whoes eyes seemed to be glowing. "It's been too long since i've been in this form, I'm going to have to change back. Think you can keep up?"

Yuui nodded hastily, and grabbed onto Fai. Fai blinked, suddenly realizing that he was in Yuuis arms. He glanced over at Kurogane and saw that he had already changed into his wolf form.

Kurogane nodded towards Yuui before he darted into the woods again. Both Yuui and Fai blinked in amazement at the same time, admiring how fast he was.

Yuui growled sensing the presenses even closer than before, and followed after him.

They ran for quite some time. Yuui trailing behind Kurogane, who apparently knew where he was going, before they heard the noises behind them. Fai furrowed his eyebrows when the noise reached his ears. It sounded like twigs snapping, only... different, more rapid like a lot of them were being snapped at once. Fai tilted his head to the side trying to glace over his brothers shoulder, without moving around too much.

He couldn't see very well behind him, as it was too dark and they were moving too fast for his eyes to focus on anything. They turned sharply to the left, and Fai was able to catch a glimpse of what was after them.

There were only three that he could see so far. They were large, but moving rapidly through the trees. Their bodies were completely black, but their eyes seemed even blacker, if that were possible. Fai felt his chest clench in fear, the things reeked of evil.

Yuui held onto Fai tighter sensing his fear. But he wasn't sure if there was a way to get away from these things, whatever they were. They were gaining with every second, and the faster ones had gone around and were coming at them from the frunt. Wherever Kurogane was leading them, they had better reach it fast.

The trees gave way into a sudden clearing, and in the middle of it sat a small wooden house. The full moon shown down in to the clearing, and Fai was startled to find out just how long they had been in the forest.

Yuui could see Kurogane clearly now, that there were no trees blocking the way. He was bounding his way towards the house. Kurogane stopped just before he reached the house, stepping inside of a circle that seemed to surround the entire house. He turned his head back towards the brothers, egging them onward with jerk of his head.

Yuui speed up, feeling the things closing in on him from behind. His legs were screaming at him to stop, and his breath was labored. He was close to the house but not nearly close enough.

It was just a hairs breath away now, and any minute he would either die, or he would make it in the house. He closed his eyes, growling in an attempt to make his legs go faster. He snapped his eyes open and tightened his grip on Fai. He threw his body forward, and curled his body as he dove into the circle.

Both the brothers tumbled before they landed, Yuui on his back and Fai lying on his stomach, both wide eyed and panting. Yuui was too wiped out to care that he was probably going to be killed at any moment.

The things that had chased them screeched suddenly before they screeched and disappeared. Yuui furrowed his eyebrows. "Wha-?" He attempted to ask through his labored breath.

"Theres a spell protecting the house." Kurogane explained, having changed back into his human form, sounding a little less worn out then the twins.

"Yay... Kuro-puppies awesome!" Fai panted out, causing Kurogane to glare at him again.

Kurogane ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the nickname. "So what did you guys need to ask me? Something about kids right?"

Fai furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and rolled onto his back to get a better view of Kurogane. "What? We said we needed the hunter."

Yuui chuckled lightly, at his brothers stupidity. He sat up finally having caught his breath. "He is the hunter."

Fai blinked. "Wait... What?"

…**I suck at action scenes… -pout- But Fai's in character now, so that good! …well he's kinda IC… and Kuro only has a tail in his human form, so no ears sorry i don't like them.... and his werewolf form looks like a wolf but a lot larger. **

**those things are supposed to look like the oni from outo in Tsubasa... idk i think i did a crappy job describing them... and Fai wasn't running beside them in this cuz hes not a wolf or a vamp, and wouldn't have been able to keep up.**

**that was dreadfully long... -slumps- my shoulders hurt from typing... which is strange cuz it should be my fingers, but its not....**


	8. Without You I'd Die

_Love Struck_

_A KuroFaistory _

_Without You I'd Die_

Fai sighed in pleasure as he stretched his back muscles out and lowered himself onto the ground. It was a beautiful day, and he didn't want to be kept inside all day, but couldn't think of anything in particular to do.

He let another pleasurable sigh escape his lips, and a smile slipped into place. It felt so good to just lie down and feel the sun radiate its heat onto you.

"Oi," A rough voice said, promptly kicking his shoe clad foot. Fai felt his heart speed up when he recognized the voice. It was Kurogane, his next door neighbor, childhood friend, and secret crush; though apparently it was only secret to Kurogane himself.

He cracked on eye open, glad that Kurogane was blocking the sun from getting into his eyes, and his smile still in place. "Mornin' Kuro-chan!" Even with the sun causing Kurogane to become only a shadow, Fai could still tell that he was being glared at.

"Stop calling me that." He growled but lowered himself down on the grass beside him. Kurogane lay down beside Fai, but made sure there was at least an arms distance between the two of them.

"Nice day, right Kuro-sama?" Fai asked, rolling onto his stomach, wanting to be able to see his friend. Kurogane only grunted, and closed his eyes. He was lying on his back with his hands hooked behind his head.

Minutes flowed by, and Fai stayed silent picking at the grass, and enjoying the weather. Kurogane opened one of his eyes and glanced over at the blond. It was unusual for him to be silent for so long.

Kurogane felt his face heat up when Fai caught him looking at him. He quickly closed his eye, and pretended not to have been doing such.

Fai smiled. "Hey Kuro?" He asked after a few seconds, glancing around at the people who were entering the park.

"Hmm?" Kurogane hummed, faking interest.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Fai asked, finally returning his attention to Kurogane.

Kurogane's eyes snapped open in surprise. "W-what?" He cried. He hadn't been expecting that. And he cursed his face for heating up again. "Of course not!" He wasn't lying he didn't think Fai was pretty at all. The word pretty just didn't suit Fai at all.

"Oh..." Fai said, he glanced around the park again. He had to admit that Kurogane was right. He wasn't pretty at all. Especially compared to someone like Tomoyo or Souma. Compared to them he was plain boring. He was far too thin, and pale. And even his hair couldn't compare to theirs.

Tomoyo was short with dark purple eyes, and a charming smile. She was someone you knew you could trust as soon as you looked at her. She was very feminine; and loved fashion above anything else. She was passionate.

Souma was tall, with black eyes, and a shy smile. She was someone somebody like Kurogane would like to have around. She wasn't overly feminine, but she had her moments. She was tom-boyish, while she'd still rather be a girl than a boy. She was loyal.

And Fai wasn't either of those things. He didn't really have anything left to be passionate about, and he'd been hurt too many times to be consistently loyal. And really he'd make a better girl than a guy. Because women were strong in their own way, and he already was too weak to be considered a man… at least in Kurogane's eyes anyway. He was also too feminine looking.

Fai glanced back at Kurogane again. Kurogane had relaxed again, a peaceful expression on his face.

"Kuro-myu? Would you want to be with me forever?" He asked, not looking away from his friends face.

Kurogane's eyebrows furrowed. "No," He grumbled.

Fai tilted his head to the side. "Why?" He asked.

"Because you're an annoying idiot." And that was true too. He wouldn't _want_ to be around Fai…. He-

Fai felt his chest tighten at the words, but paid no attention to it. He already knew that Kurogane couldn't stand him; it just hurt to hear him say that he wouldn't want to be around. Kurogane had often said that after high school he would move away. And every time he said it, Fai couldn't help but think that some of that reason was his fault.

"Kuro-chu?"

"What now?" Came the annoyed reply.

"If I were to die, would you cry for me?" Fai asked hesitantly. He knew Kurogane didn't like the subject of death but he didn't either… He could feel the tears well up in his eyes. _He hates me, of course he wouldn't care_. And Fai couldn't think of someone that would actually grieve his death… Maybe Tomoyo, but they'd never really spent much time with each other for Fai to know for sure if she would or not.

Kurogane shook his head. "No I wouldn't." _If he did die I don't think I _could_ cry even if I wanted to…_

Fai frowned when one of the tears dropped out of his eyes. He quickly attempted to brush it away, but that only cause more to fall.

Kurogane opened his eyes when he felt Fai stand up. He glared at the blond suddenly. He grabbed his wrist and yanked him back to the ground. He knew that Fai was hurt by what he had said. He knew Fai well enough to know that, and if he didn't the tears were proof enough. He'd only ever seen Fai cry once, and he was five at the time.

Fai turned his head away, trying to hide his tears, even though he knew that Kurogane had already seen them.

"Hey look at me," Kurogane said, taking Fai's chin in his hands and making him look him in the eyes. "Okay I'm only going to say all this shit once. So you better damn well pay attention, because I am _not_ repeating myself. Got it?"

Fai nodded, shakily.

"Good." Kurogane grunted. "For starters, no you're not pretty." Fai's eyes trailed to the ground.

"No look at me." Kurogane commanded, tilting Fai's head even more. "You're not pretty; you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." He said, face reddening. Fai eyes widened in surprise and in amusement. Amusement because he'd never seen Kurogane blush before, and surprise because of what Kurogane was saying.

"I don't _want_ to spend my life with you, I _need _to." Kurogane said, the blush spreading. He closed his eyes and forced the rest of the words out. "No I wouldn't cry if you died. Because I would die with you…"

Kurogane forced his eyes open, and the blush deepened when he say Fai's look. He was smiling sweetly at him, silently thanking him for his words. His eyes were filled with love and a look Kurogane couldn't identify.

Fai broke out into a grin and wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck. "Aww!" He cried. "Kuro-chan's such a romantic!" He teased.

It was only then that Kurogane figured out what that look was; it was the devil gives when he's just fooled someone. Kurogane snarled and made a grab at the blond, but the blond devil was too fast for him, and was already running down through the park by the time Kurogane stood up.

"Come back here you bastard!" he snarled.

"Come catch me, Kuro-puppy~!" Fai chirped.

**Lol I had to so leave me alone! I like it~! And it's cute you it!**


	9. The Brothers Flowright pt4

_Love Struck_

_A KuroFaiYuui story _

_The Brother's Flowright_

Kurogane got to his legs shakily, but managed to hold himself upright. It had been too long since he had been in this form, and he wasn't used to walking on only two legs. "Well it looks like you guys are staying." He pointed out, rolling his shoulder to get the stiffness out.

"We're not staying here." Yuui snapped, standing up as well and dusted off his dark grey coat.

Fai blinked, feeling his brother's irritation and distrust towards Kurogane. He couldn't understand why Yuui didn't trust the man; after all he had just led them to safety.

"We can't go back out there."

"You can't go out there."

Both Kurogane and Fai said in unison.

Fai blinked and smiled up at the hunter. Personally he rather liked man. His gruff demeanor was something that Fai found appealing.

Kurogane felt eyes on him and looked down at Fai, and found him smiling up at him. One of Kuroganes eyebrows twitched and he growled at him… That only made the bastard smile more with a light giggle.

Yuui glared at Kurogane. He was irritated and for more than one reason. One reason was that He was practically drenched in his own sweat and both his coat and undershirt were sticking to his back in a very uncomfortable manner. (A/N: Yuuis overstating that) But the main reason for his irritation was that he i_still_/i couldn't feel Kuroganes presence. And that unnerved him more than the monsters sudden appearance had.

Never, since he had become a vampire, had he been unable to feel someone's aura. Until know that is.

"And why not?" he snapped.

It was Fai who spoke. "'Cause those things will come after us again…" He turned towards Kurogane again. "Right?" He asked head tilted to the side slightly.

Kurogane nodded. "Until dawn they roam through the forest. If you go out now, they _will_ eat you, and that doesn't look like it would be the most… pleasant death." Kurogane explained.

"So what are those things anyway? Fai asked, looking back at the clearing where he had last seen the monster.

Kurogane shrugged. "I call them Oni," he said simply.

Yuui ran a hand through his hair tiredly. He felt his irritation slowly dissolving now that his heart beat had slowed down a little. He let out a long sigh. "Okay fine, but we're leaving as soon as possible."

Kurogane nodded. He wasn't too happy about this little arrangement either, but he wasn't just going to let them die by one of those things. There was only one person he ever wished that would happen to.

Fai stood to his legs, and dusted his coat off as well. He turned to Yuui, as Kurogane made his way towards the door, with a small smile. "Come on, let go." He said, holding out one of his hands so that Yuui could take a hold of it.

Yuui grasped it, entwined their fingers, and followed after Kurogane.

The inside of Kuroganes house had a surprisingly warm and comfortable feel to it. It was small but not too cramped. The kitchen was just to the left of the living room, and a hallway led to the bedroom. It seemed like there was only one room. A small fire crackled in the fireplace.

Fai stared around the house in awe, and Yuui kept his eyes on Kurogane.

"You can either sleep in here by the fire or in the bedroom." Kurogane said, bending down and throwing another log and some more flint on the fire. The fire grew and warmed the small room almost immediately.

"We'll take the bedroom," Yuui said. "But first we need to ask you some questions."

"If it's about those kids, I have no idea where they are." Kurogane responded turning back to face the twins. His eyes glanced briefly at their clasped hands before he looked into the taller blonds' eye. "However, I've been searching for them ever since my sister disappeared."

Fai blinked. "You have a sister? But the villagers said you lived alone, and that your parents left after they built this house." He said recalling the earlier conversation in the chapel.

"I do live alone. And my parents didn't leave the forest… they were killed. I brought my sisters to the edge of the village and left her there for someone to take care of."

Yuui tilted his head to the side, confused. "But why not just take care of her yourself?" he asked.

Kurogane growled. "I was six." He snapped. His voice cracked slightly, and he coughed to clear his throat. "It's late, so go to bed, I'll talk about whatever you want in the morning." He grunted.

"What's the difference?" Yuui snapped back. "If we talk about it in the morning, we'd only be giving you time to think of an alibi."

Fai glanced between his brother and the hunter, and sighed as the irritation spiked again. He had a feeling that if he wasn't there to separate them they would most likely kill each other.

"Are you deaf as well as blind?" Kurogane snarled. "I just told you I'm not use to this form."

Yuui frowned at Kurogane, and was about to snap back at him, when he felt something tug on his sleeve. He turned his attention to Fai, who was rubbing one of his eyes tiredly.

"Yu-bear... I'm tired." He whimpered. "Kuro-chan's being nice enough to let us stay in his room, and I'm sure it's got a nice bed in it..." He trailed off, and both twins ignored Kurogane's remark about his name.

Yuui sighed, but gave a small smile at his brother. "Fine…" He agreed, "It would be nice to sleep in a bed…" He mumbled as an afterthought.

Fai grinned, and turned to a sulking Kurogane. "Well night, Kuro-wolf!" He chirped, grabbed Yuui's wrist and dragged him down to the only bedroom in the house.

When the door shut Kurogane let out a heavy sigh. He walked on now somewhat steady legs and flopped onto the small couch.

He didn't know what had possessed him to let the two golden haired strangers to stay with him. If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have just looked the other way, and would never have felt guilty about it. The villagers knew better than to go out in the forest after dark.

But for some reason these two were different. He had known it from the first time he had caught their sent. They weren't part of the village, they must be travelers. But why would travelers be interested in missing children?

Kurogane ran a hand through his hair, and stretched the muscles in this arms and legs out for a bit. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in his human form. Maybe close to six years? It surprised him that he was even able to talk at all.

He preferred his wolf form. He could do so much more, though before he had decided to stay in his wolf form for so long, he had been skilled with a sword. He wondered briefly if he still had that talent.

He glanced over at the swords that had been his dads before he died. There was the one that Kurogane always used to practice with, Ginryu, hanging on the wall. It was the one his father had died with.

Kurogane stood up; his legs steady, and walked over to the sword. He ran a hand over its sheath before taking it off of the wall. He drew it slowly; slightly surprised that it still gleamed in the low light of the fire.

He scowled; suddenly mad at himself for neglecting the sword that his father had cherished. He was also pissed that it took a pair of airheaded twins to make him see that.

He sheathed the sword again, and stalked towards the front door.

It was time to see if he still knew how to fight with a sword, by killing the Oni. After all if his sister was where he thought she was then he would have to start getting used to his human form.

**Ugh this took forever and a day... and its not even as long as its supposed to be, but oh well i at least finally uploaded on it right? hope you like**


	10. Unnecessary Worry

Love Struck

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Unnecessary Worry

A Kurofai story

Fai wasn't used to the holiday. He'd never celebrated it in the first place, so why would it matter to him? Well actually he'd never had anyone to fill in the 'mother' role so what was the use of celebrating Mothers Day if you didn't even have a mother?

There were a lot of problems that came with your boyfriend inviting you to a Mothers Day party, especially if said mother wasn't too fond of the fact that because of her son being with you there would be no hope for future grand children. (No, she wasn't horrible to him, in fact it was quite the opposite, but Fai could tell that there was an underlying disappointment there… well as much disappointment as there can be talking over the phone.)

The second problem was he didn't even begin to know what to get her. He supposed a cake might work but he wanted to get her something special. And his boyfriend, despite all outward appearances, was definably a mammas boy. And Fai knew that if Kuroganes mother didn't like him then there was no way he would be able to stay with his lover.

…Well okay, it wasn't like Kurogane was going to drop him _just_ because his mother said so. Kurogane was his own man, there was no denying that, and no one could tell him what to do; not even his own mother. But she could start pointing out Fais little quirks, (and the Lord God knows he's got quite more than a few of those), and Kurogane would see just how pointless it would be to be with someone like him.

And Fai didn't want that. He had tried so hard the past year to get Kurogane to go out with him, and finally after several grueling, agonizing, months later, Kurogane had finally asked him out. And that had been in January, just 5 months ago. January 15, to be exact.

They had been taking things slow, so that Kurogane could get used to the fact that he was dating another man. While Kurogane tried his best to hide it, Fai could still see that he was still a bit 'if-y' about their relationship. And Fai didn't need Kuroganes mother to dislike him in any way other than that he was the wrong gender for Kuro-kins.

Fai sighed, returning back to the present. Said present happened to be staring out the car window in the passenger seat of Kurogane's car. Kuroganes parents lived in the country side, quite a bit a way from the city. It was at least an hour or two… or maybe it was a three hour drive away.

Fai stretched his arms over his head as best as he could in the cramped car, making sure not to accidentally hit Kurogane.

Kurogane glanced over at his boyfriend when he heard him sigh, and waited until he was through stretching before he placed a hand on Fais knees. "You alright?" He asked, giving a quick comforting squeezed to his knee.

Fai looked over at Kurogane with a reassuring smile. "Aww Kuro-cuties concerned about me," He teased, grabbing Kuroganes hand and laced their fingers together.

Fai gave a light chuckle when he saw his boyfriend's eyebrow twitch at the nickname, and muttered "Moron," underneath his breath.

Fai smiled, a real one this time, and looked down at the hand that was still entwined with his own. He couldn't help but admire Kuroganes sun-kissed natural tan. The stark contrast between his pale skin and Kuroganes never creased to amaze him, and if Fai was a poet he would compare the two of them to the sun and the moon.

Fai reached out a hand and lightly stroked Kuroganes arm, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend seeping into his fingertips. Fai could tell that Kurogane was glancing over at him in the corner of his eyes, and he automatically placed a smile on his lips.

He heard Kurogane sigh. "It's going to be alright," Kurogane said, knowing that his boyfriend was still worried over Mothers Day. "Believe me she's going to like you. It's my dad you have to worry about."

"I can deal with Dads better than I can with Mothers, Kuro-chu. I want her to like me." He mumbled, surprised Kurogane at how fast he admitted to being nervous about something.

Kurogane sighed, and steered his car towards the edge of the road. When he reached the grassy edge he placed his car in park and turned towards Fai, who stared up at him confused. "Kuro-cha-?"

"Listen," Kurogane said cutting Fai off. "She is going to like you. I know my mother, and she's going to like you the minute she sees you." He stopped Fai once again from speaking, this time by placing a finger to his boyfriends rosy lips. "Wanna know how I know she is?"

Fai shrugged, but nodded his head.

Kurogane smiled gently at him, and cupped his face in his hands. He brought his face closer to Fais; so close their lips were almost touching. "She's going to like you… because _I_ love you." He said, and closed the small gap between their lips.

…**..Whoot for the cheesy line at the end! Please don't ask me what possessed me to write this, but I guess I'm writing stories for the holidays or something? But I kinda like it….**

**Please R & R!**


	11. Be Careful What You Wish For

_Love Struck _

_Be careful what you wish for..._

Ashura remembered the first day he ever wished for a child.

It had always been terribly lonely in the castle that he resided in. But that was to be expected, as there was hardly anyone left in it. The only inhabitants of the Castle were the servants that wondered the halls, and his wife that he rarely saw anymore.

Their marriage had been more for political reasons then for love, but then again that was how it was supposed to be in a royal marriage. Or that is what Ashura had always been taught.

Life seemed to be gone from the castle, and he often reminisced about the days when there was life in the castle. But that seemed so long ago in his mind.

He remembered the first time he'd realized that a child would bring said life back to everyone in the castle.

He recalled the first time he'd ever held a baby in his arms, and while he hadn't understood why everyone was making such a fuse over the babe at the time, he had felt the happiness in the room.

"If only I could have a child. One that would bring life back to this damned castle…" He muttered, miserably.

"Do you desire a child?" A voice suddenly came from behind him.

Ashuras eyes widened and he whirled around quickly. Before him stood a man in bizarre clothing, the likes of which Ashura had never seen. The man wore a large hat atop of his head, and his overly long silver hair was tied into a high ponytail. He was smiling but his ice blue eyes held no warmth in them.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?!" Ashura roared. This was his private study and he had made it clear to the guards that no one, not even his wife was allowed in here.

"Don't be alarmed by me. I'm here to give to you that which you desire." The mans voice was barely above a whisper, but it seemed to almost echo against the walls. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a small glass bottle.

Ashura stared warily at the bottle and the man; he could just make out a small seed-like object resting in the bottom of the glass.

"Oh noble king," the man whispered, the taunting in his voice was hard to catch. "It is a child you want correct?"

The man continued before Ashura could say anything else. "With this 'seed' you can have any kind of child that you desire." The man suddenly tossed the bottle, but Ashura managed to catch it with expert skill.

He glanced inside the glass at the tiny seed. He wondered if the man could possibly be telling the truth, but he felt a strange sense of trust towards the man.

"Have your wife, or whoever you wish as long as they're female, swallow the seed and you will have your child. However, there is a catch… If your child has a miserable life, it will turn once more to a seed, and return to me."

Ashura glanced up sharply, but the man was already gone. The king glanced back at the seed, and wondered if it was really worth it. He was no fortune teller, he couldn't predict if his child would lead a happy life or not.

But as he gazed at the seed, he felt a sense of fondness come over him, and he made his decision.

He would give the seed to his wife, and he would try his best to keep his child happy at all costs.

-----------

A month or two later it was announced to the whole country that the queen was pregnant. And already Ashura was seeing signs of joy returning to the castle. Even his wife seemed happier, as she was getting around the castle more. But even Ashura knew that soon she wouldn't be able to leave her bed chambers at all.

In the months of Her Majesties pregnancy, Ashura busied himself with making preparations for the baby's room. He wanted it to be perfect for his son or daughter. Ashura wasn't like most royals he didn't care if his child was a boy or a girl, his love for the babe would never change.

-----------

Finally after what seemed like forever, the baby was finally born. It was a healthy baby boy.

Ashura leaned in bringing his face closer to his new born sons. The child smiled up at him with bright blue eyes and attempted to grab at one of his fathers long black strands of hair.

It was Ashura who had named the boy. His name was Fai.

His son had white-blond hair with light blue eyes, traits which neither of his parents possessed. His mother had golden blond hair and green eyes, while Ashura had black hair and gold eyes.

But while the baby looked nothing like the both of them, and Ashura suspected that maybe his wife had had a lover on the side, it didn't change the fact that Ashura would always love Fai. No matter what.

-----------

A couple of years passed, and the time of changing diapers changed to teaching young Fai to potty train came faster than Ashura would have thought it would.

Ashura was amazed by how much a child really could bring joy to so many people's lives, even after the death of the late queen; Fais mother.

Fai never ceased to amaze Ashura. He spent every moment he possibly could with the boy, taking in his cute habits, and his ability to change his attention to something else fast, and somehow completely forget the first thing.

"Papa!" Fai yelled in delight, when Ashura entered his room. Ashura chuckled as Fai came running over to him, his short, chubby, legs making it hard to get anywhere fast. Ashura leaned down and scooped Fai up in his arms, chuckling again at the giggles of delight coming from the toddler.

He set Fai down once more, and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Fai leaned into his fathers touch and seemed to purr from the attention he was receiving.

"Papa! Pway?" Fai asked, grabbing a hold of his fathers' wrist and attempted to tug him over to the pile of toys he'd been playing with earlier.

Ashura let himself be pulled along, chuckling all the while.

Fai never ceased to amuse him.

-----------

"Dad! I'm bored!" An eight year old Fai whined to his father, whose lap he was currently sitting in. "I want some kids my age to play with." He said with a pout.

"Oh do you now?" Ashura asked with a chuckled. His arms were looped lightly around his sons' waist, who was absentmindedly playing with his fathers hands, a habit that he still hadn't grown out of.

"Yes I do." Fai responded, his lips pursing a bit more.

Ashura mock gasped. "H-has it finally happened? Does my son no longer no longer love me?" He whispered brokenly, but Fai knew that his dad was joking.

He giggled, when Ashura started tickling his belly. "D-Dad! N-no s-stop it!" he choked out between giggles, trying to squirm away from his fathers grasp.

"Why would I do such a thing? This is too much fun." Ashura smirked, still tickling his sons' sides, but finally relented after a few seconds.

Fai lay on the bed, panting, he had finally managed to get away from his father at the very last moment. "I love you dad!" He chirped, sitting up, and hugging his dad around his waist.

Ashura returned the hug, and placed a tender kiss to his sons' forehead. "I know you do son, and I love you too. I'll see what I can do about getting you some play buddies."

"Yay!"

-----------

True to his word, Ashura brought in a play mate for Fai, the next day. It was a kid of around eleven years old, who was the son of one of Ashuras most trusted servants.

"Fai I brought someone for you to play with." Ashura called, opening the door to Fai's room. Fai blinked and looked up at his dad, from the place he sat amongst all his toys, curiously.

Ashura glanced to his side, to where the older boy was hiding. He did not look like he wanted to be there at all. Ashura rolled his eyes, wondering if his son would even get along with the grumpy kid.

He grabbed the kids shoulder, and pushed him into the room. The boy stumbled, but managed to right himself. He crossed his tan arms over his chest, and glared at a random spot on the wall.

"Fai this is Kurogane," Ashura introduced, placing a hand lightly on Kuroganes shoulder. "Kurogane this is Fai."

Kurogane glace over at the blond for a split second, before returning his attention back to the spot on the wall. He really didn't want to be here, but his father had practically forced him to come and play with the prince. Kurogane, like most people, had never met the prince, and also like most people assumed the eight year old to be a rich snob.

Fai grinned taking in Kuroganes appearance. He'd never seen anyone like him. He was obviously older then Fai, with disheveled black hair, with dark red eyes and tan skin.

Fai stood up, marched over to the boy, and planted himself where Kurogane would have no choice but to look at him. "Kuro-sama!" Fai chirped, causing both Ashura and Kurogane to blink in surprise. "Let's play together!" He said grabbing Kuroganes wrist, and pulling the still shocked Kurogane off towards his toy pile.

Ashura furrowed his eyebrows. Fai had never acted like that before; he was usually shy around strangers. Ashura glanced warily between his son and Kurogane, who was now yelling at Fai for not calling him by his real name.

Ashura had a feeling that things between him and Fai would never be the same again, and he knew that it would be because of Kurogane Suwa.

-----------

"Dad…?" a now ten year old Fai whispered quietly. He was lying in bed next to his father, in his large bed. It wasn't often that Fai would ask his father to spend the night in his room, but Ashura was all too happy to comply.

"What is it son?" He asked, rolling onto his side so he could face Fai.

Fai was silent for a moment longer before he buried his face in his pillow. "I haff a queffion…" he mumbled into his pillow.

"I can't hear you son, you're going to have to take your face out of your pillow."

Fai pouted, but turned his head to face his father, glaring lightly at him. He'd been doing that quite often now a days, glaring that is. Ashura assumed that it was because Kurogane did that quite often, and that Fai just wanted to have something in common with the older teen.

"I have a question…" Fai mumbled again.

Ashura smiled lightly, and played absentmindedly with a strange of Fais long hair, that now reached to his mid back. "Well lets hear it then,"

"Okay but you have to promise you wont came to… condusions?" Fai scrunched his face up, knowing that that wasn't the word that he was supposed to be saying. But he couldn't remember what exactly the word was….

Ashura furrowed his eyebrows. "Conclusions?" He supplied, hoping that was the word his son was going for.

"Yeah that!" Fai cheered, his whole face brightening. "You have to promise you won't do that!"

Ashura chuckled again. "Okay I won't jump to conclusions. Now what's your question?"

"Ummm… Well… Today I was playing with two of my boy dolls, and I made them be with each other, you .know like a guy and a girl are supposed to be. But Kurogane said that that wasn't how it was supposed to go. That only a guy and a girl could be together, not two guys or two girls, so I was just wondering. Is it wrong for two guys to be together?" Fai finished quickly, his face burning. He was slightly panting from how fast he'd said all that.

Ashura blinked, he'd never heard Fai talk so fast, so it took a few seconds for his question to process. "Hmm… That's a good question son… And one that isn't so easily answered. You see a lot of people have different opinions on that matter."

"D-do you think its wrong dad?" Fai asked, in a small whisper.

Ashura thought hard for a moment. "No I don't," He finally answered truthfully. "If two people really and truly love each other, then gender shouldn't matter, to them or to the rest of the world."

Fai grinned up at his dad. "Thanks dad," He said, cuddling up to his fathers chest.

"Anytime son," Ashura said, wrapping his arms around the boy.

Fai was soon fast asleep in his fathers' arms.

-----------

"Hey I told you to stop doing that didn't I?" Kurogane snapped, taking one of the boy dolls away from Fai. "It's disturbing!"

Fai pouted up at Kurogane. "But Kuro-chan!" He whined, trying to reach for his toy back, but Kurogane held it higher our of his reach. "My dad said it was okay…" He mumbled, and finally stopped trying to reach for his toy.

Kurogane faltered for a second, if the king said it wasn't wrong… But he quickly shook his head. "Your fathers just trying to keep you happy, you spoiled brat."

Fai huffed. "I'm not spoiled…" He said with a pout.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, and finally gave Fai his toy back. "Sure you aren't…"

"I'm not!" Fai said, yanking the toy away from Kurogane, and holding it to his chest, as if to protect it from the teen.

Kurogane ruffled Fai hair, affectionately. He had to admit that the young prince had grown on him, after all these years.

Fai giggled, and grinned up at Kurogane. "You're cute, Kuro-pii!" He chirped, and managed to dunk in time to miss the swing that would have caved in his face.

An all out chase ensued.

-----------

"Dad! I want to cut my hair!" Fai yelled, and he barged into his Fathers room. Ashura looked up from his paperwork. He was surprised that he son had barged into his room, but not at all surprised by why he did it.

The boy was now twelve, and his hair almost reached down to his butt. And Ashura had heard the conversation his son had had with Kurogane that morning.

In fact the teens words still echoed in his mind. "_Fai you're hairs too long! You're not a girl damn it so stop trying to look like one!_

His son had of course, at the time, defended himself, by saying that his father had long hair so why couldn't he have his long?

"Alright son, if that's what _you_ want." He said stretching the 'you'.

Fai blushed for a second. "I do want to cut it!" He declared. "I want it to reach just above my shoulders." Fai really did like his hair to be long, so he wasn't going to cut _that_ much off of it….

"If it makes you happy son." Was all Ashura said.

-----------

Ashura wasn't blind. He could see that his son was trying to change himself so that Kurogane would like him. The joys that his sons personality had brought him, was slowly drifting away.

But even if that joy in him was gone, hopefully it would never disappear in his son. Every parent wanted their son to lead a happy life.

But Ashura could no longer see how Kurogane was bringing Fai happiness. Yes he knew that his son was in love with the older teen, even if Fai didn't realize it himself.

But hopefully he would realize it soon, before it was too late to do something about it.

But right now Fai needed someone to tell him that it was alright not to be like everyone wanted him to be. Ashura no longer held as much influence in his sons' life like he'd once had.

He'd have to find someone else closer to his sons' age to do that for him. And he already knew the perfect person.

-----------

"Hello, children." Ashura greeted, pushing open his sons door. His son was now thirteen and he knew that soon he would have to knock in order to not invade his sons' privacy, but he hoped that was far in the distant future.

Kurogane and Fai both looked up, from where they were wrestling on the floor. Fai was punned under Kurogane, though Ashura knew that Fai could care less if it was Kurogane who was pinning him down.

"I've brought you a new play mate." Ashura announced, as the girl skipped into the room.

"Hi guys!" She greeted cheerfully. She too didn't seem surprised by the sight in front of her. "I'm Tomoyo!"

Kuroganes face flushed and he quickly scrambled off of Fai, who gave a light pout. "H-Hi…" Kurogane grumbled, causing Tomoyo to giggle.

"Hello!" Fai chirped from his position on the ground. A strand of his blond bangs fell into his face, and he quickly blew it off again. Even after a year Fai still kept his hair the same length.

Ashura assumed it was because Kurogane must have said he liked it.

"Why don't you guys show Ms. Tomoyo around the castle?" Ashura supplied, when both boys looked like they didn't know what to do.

"Okay," Fai chirped, taking a hold of Kuroganes arm, then Tomoyos arm, and then leading them out of the room.

Ashura sighed, running a hand over his face. He hadn't missed the looks that Kurogane kept giving the girl.

Ashura had a feeling that now it wouldn't be just Kurogane who would ruin his and Fais life.

Ashura had once again made a mistake. He could only hope that Fai wouldn't be unhappy, if things didn't go his way.

But he knew that that was wishful thinking.

-----------

A couple of years passed, and the looks that Kurogane gave to Tomoyo never changed, except that now, Tomoyo was giving them back.

On some days the two would almost forget that Fai was even there, choosing instead to talk amongst themselves, and make Fai wish that he hadn't ordered his father to remove all the toys from his room.

Sometimes Fai would see Kurogane looking at Tomoyo in such a way that made his heart ache. It was such a tender look, that seemed similar to ones that his father gave to him often.

It took him a few weeks of pondering to discover what it was. It was love.

Kurogane loved Tomoyo.

That knowledge brought such a sadness to him, that he spent several days in his room crying.

Tomoyo, Kurogane, and his father constantly stopped by his room to make sure he was alright, but he kept his door locked. And only responded to them if he was sure his voice wouldn't give away the fact that he'd been crying.

He could never let Kurogane know that he'd been crying. Kurogane already thought he was too much of a girl anyway. And there was nothing more girly than crying over such a thing.

But he couldn't understand why he was crying over such a thing. He really shouldn't care who Kurogane loved.

So maybe he was in love with Tomoyo as well?

Fai shook his head, and clutched his pillow. That wasn't it. He could never picture kissing someone who was like his older sister, let alone have romantic thoughts about her.

Fai furrowed his eyebrows, and ignore Kurogane pounding on his door, demanding he come out already.

Kurogane.

His heart clenched, and his stomach did a flip.

It was then that he realized it.

-----------

Fai was fifteen when he discovered that he was in love with Kurogane.

It also took him a couple of days to finally unlock his door, and pretend as if nothing had ever happened.

Things returned to normal, or as normal as they could be with Kurogane shooting him suspicious glares.

Fai was fifteen, when he realized that Kurogane was in love with Tomoyo. He was also fifteen when he realized that he was in love with Kurogane.

But he was sixteen when he realized that Tomoyo was also in love with Kurogane.

And when they finally announced to him that they had been going out for almost a year, and were now engaged…

He spent another week locked away in his room

-----------

No matter how much he tried to wipe away the tears that constantly streamed down his face he couldn't. They kept pouring down, much like the rain outside.

His heart ached, and no matter how much he tried to convince himself that they were happy, and that it was for the best, it still didn't stop the almost crippling pain in his chest.

He wasn't sure how long he had been in love with Kurogane before he realized it, but when he thought back he thought that it must have been from the start.

He remembered how entranced with the older boy he was. Enough to even try and change himself for him. He missed his long hair, and all his toys. Even the boy dolls.

Because maybe if he hadn't tossed them he could be playing with them right now, pretending that it was him and Kurogane.

Another sob racked his skinny body. He hadn't eaten in a while. How many days, or weeks, it had been he couldn't remember. But not even the hunger pains in his stomach could distract his heart from hurting.

-----------

He wasn't sure what time it was, nor what day, but he did know that it was dark, and that was a good thing.

The hallways were pitch black, but he knew where he was going, and the dark hid the tears that were still streaming down his face.

He quietly padded across the hall until he reached the room he was looking for.

He inched the door open, and snuck inside the room. A large bed sat in the middle, and he slowly inched over to it, and climbed under the covers.

Ashura opened his eyes, when he felt the bed shake, and heard vicious sobs coming from behind him. He bit his lip, it hurt him to see his son like this, but the boy needed to be comforted.

Ashura had been right to believe that his sons' friends would ruin his sons' life. He knew that soon his son would return to a seed and go back to the man who'd given him to Ashura.

But right now his son needed to be comforted, he would grieve for his son later, when he actually was gone.

He turned around, wrapped his arms around his son, and let him sob into his chest.

Ashura whispered soothing words to his son, and after what felt like an eternity, his son stopped crying. But his body kept shaking as if he couldn't get warm.

Ashura felt his heart clench, and tears threatened to break free of his eyes, but he held them back. His son was about to die.

He lifted his sons chin so that he could look into his dull blue eyes. "I love you son." He whispered.

"I know…" Fai whispered back, his eyes closing. "But your love isn't enough…"

Ashura tears finally streamed down his face, as his boys' body went slack, and his last breath left him. Ashura rocked his sons' body back and forth. His sobs turned into yells and screams, but still his son didn't return to him.

-----------

The silver haired man stood on a cliff that over looked the castle, and glanced into the tiny glass bottle. His seed was back.

"When will you ever learn?" Someone asked from behind him. "Your seeds never find happiness. You really need to stop this cruel game of yours."

The man turned to glare at the person behind him, but whoever it was, was already gone. He sighed lightly and placed the bottle back into his coat pocket, and vanished.

-----------

_A blond with pale blue eye_

_A kid as white as snow_

_A child with lips as red as blood_

_I'll give you the beginning _

_but the rest is up to you_

_It's the momenbt when beginning_

_And end become one_

_I pray that it wont be too depressing…_

_Children destined for a cruel fate begin their journey _

_In this tiny, glass bottle…_

-----------

**Okay a bit of a cross over with _Chronicles of the Grim Peddler_ but somehow I didn't think that Yuuko could have pulled off his job like he does. He's just awesome like that… **

**Wow… I didn't think that I would actually cry when I started writing this… but I think it was sadder then I had originally intended…**


	12. Disappointment

**Okay this has some slight spoilers to the ending of Tsubasa…. That's why this is technically a tribute. I'll just warn you now, I was really disappointed with it, but hey that's me and we all have our own opinions on things… anyway enjoy if you've read the end, and if you haven't the don't flame me for spoilers its not my fault you didn't read this.**

_Love Struck_

_Disappointment_

"And the Journey that had stretched on for years, crossed dimensions, and through perilous dangers was finally at an end." Fai read aloud, ending with a relieved sigh as he closed the book. It had taken him a while but he had finally finished it all.

"That's the end?!" A small voice cried, followed closely by a much deeper one.

Fai smiled, his blue eyes meeting with a pair of red ones, as he snuggled into the warm 'pillow' at his back. He chuckled lightly knowing how upset Kurogane would be if he heard Fai compare him to a pillow of all things. "Yup that's the end!" He said cheerfully. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"No it wasn't!" The small voice snapped, small hands clenching the material of the blanket beneath him.

Fai frowned, tilting his head to the side. "I thought it was a good ending…" He mumbled, with a pout.

"That's because you're an idiot. That was a very _horrible_ way to end that…" The deep voice commented from beside him.

"Yeah! Dad's right Daddy! You can't just leave it off right there!" The small blond boy cried, obviously furious with the ending of the book.

Fai glanced between his son and his husband, before he crossed his arms over his chest. Although it was a bit awkward with the book still in his gasp. "You guys just don't know a good story when you hear one."

A deep growl resounded by his ear. "Bullshit, I know a good story when I hear one, and with an ending like that, that book doesn't count as one." Kurogane snapped. "Right, Yuuri?"

"Right!" Yuuri cried, with a nod of his head, red eyes ablaze, and his blond hair falling into his eyes. "You can't just end it right there! It's bullshit!"

"Yuuri!" Fai cried. "You know better then to use grown up words." He scolded.

"But I'm nine already~!" Yuuri whined his voice taking on the tone Fai would often use against Kurogane when he wanted something.

"Yes and you're my big grown up _boy_. You can't use words like that until you're my big grown up _man_." Fai said, reaching over and patting his sons blond hair.

Yuuri pouted, but waved a hand in the air to dismiss the topic at hand. "Anyway does it really end there Daddy?" His red eyes fixed Fai with the best puppy-dog look he could manage.

"I'm afraid so." Fai said, showing Yuuri and Kurogane the last page of the book. "What didn't you like about it?" He asked, addressing them both. He personally had liked the ending…

"It just kinda cuts off…" Kurogane mumbled, setting in chin on top of Fais head. "Too many unsolved questions…"

"What happened to then afterwards? Did they get out of there or were they hit by an earthquake and the whole thing collapsed on them?" Yuuri asked with a roll of his eyes, sarcasms heavy in his voice.

Both Fai and Kurogane chuckled. Yuuri had a very vivid imagination.

"Well… If you guys didn't like the ending, because it didn't explain anything, how about we make up our own ending?" Fai suggesting.

Fai felt Kurogane shrug behind him, but Yuuris eyes lit up with excitement. "Yeah lets do that!" He cried.

"Okay but lets make it to where they don't all die in a horrible earthquake, alright."

Yuuri nodded. "Okay, well I think that Knight(1) and Cherry Blossom(2) should end up together! They've been through so much, I think they deserve to be together!"

Kurogane nodded behind him. "Yeah… I think that too… They're going to need each other to get over the loss of their counterparts."

"Well what about Yui and Black Steel?" Fai asked, flipping through the book.

"Well they get together as well; of course, it was kinda hard to miss that something was going on between the two of them…" Kurogane said with a roll of his eyes.

"What?" Yuuri cried, looking shocked. "B-but they're both guys!"

Kurogane and Fai stared at their son, (and not their adopted son, either, mind you) and in union raised an eyebrow at him.

Yuuri blushed and looked down at the blanket. "S-sorry…." He mumbled.

Fai smiled, and petted his son's hair. "Its alright, we know that most people don't have parents of the same sex."

"Okay so we know that Knight and Cherry Blossom get together as well as Yui and Black Steel…" Kurogane said, easing the tension in the room.

"Does Cherry Blossom meet up with her brother again?" Fai asked looking between Kurogane and Yuuri.

Both of them nodded at the same time. "Of course, they had to go meet with him so he could get the High Priest to send Black Steel and Yui back to Nihon."

"Wait, aren't Black Steel and Yui going to stay with Knight and Cherry Blossom?" Yuuri asked, looking at his dad confused.

Kurogane scoffed. "No of course not. Black Steel might have taken a liking to the kids but he still has to go back to his own world. And since him and Yui are together it's only natural that he come along as well."

Yuuri frowned for a second. He didn't like the thought of Black Steel and Yui not staying with Knight and Cherry Blossom, but he had to admit that his dad had a point.

Fai noticed the look on Yuuris face. "Well if they do go back to Nihon I'm sure that it's possible for Princess Purple(5) to find a way for them to communicate through the dimensions."

Yuuri nodded, apparently happy with this ending after all. "And then they both go back to Nihon and raise children and Knight and Cherry Blossom do the same, and they still keep in contact with each other after all those years." Yuuri concluded with a curt nod of his head.

Fai chuckled at his sons antics, and glanced at the clock. "Oh my goodness!" he gasped. "It's this late already? Its time for your bedtime Yuuri."

Yuuri groaned, but laid down in his bed, and waited for sleep to take him as his parents left the room.

"I must say, I rather liked that ending." Fai said with a smile, as he closed his sons bedroom door, and turned towards Kurogane.

"Yeah who knew he'd have it down almost exactly how it happened…" Kurogane mumbled, leaning against the wall.

Fai smiled, but it was a sad one. "Well he got the 'raise children' part, on our end anyway… but not so much on the communication part…" he whispered sadly.

Kurogane frowned, feeling his heart clench in his chest.

"I miss them Kurogane…." Fai whispered, leaning his head on Kuroganes chest, as tears burned his eyes, threatening to fall.

Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai and pulling him in closer. "I know… I miss them too. They will always be our children, no matter how many years go by. And one of those years we _are_ going to find a way to reach them again. I promise."

**1)Knight- Syaoran.**

**2)Cherry Blossom- Sakura**

**3)Yui-…if you don't know by now should you even be reading this?**

**4)Black Steel-Kurogane**

**5)Princess Purple- Tomoyo (don't ask… I'm not sure what her name translates to anyway.)**

**Umm… just let me know if you're confused by any of this and I'll try to explain it as best as I can. **


End file.
